finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
D's Journal/Items
The following is a list of Items from D's Journal in Bravely Default. Information is constantly updated over the progress of the game. Consumables Potion A potion made by decocting several medicinal herbs that grow in the wild and then dissolving the resulting mixture in cure water. This easy-to-make potion is a staple remedy found in many homes. Restores 150 HP to the drinker. Hi-Potion A potion made by decocting miraculous herbs, both medicinal and non-medicinal, that grow in remote regions, and then dissolving the resulting mixture in a cura solution. Restores 500 HP to the drinker. X-Potion A sacred potion made by collecting the morning dew that forms on crystals, soaking a charm in it, and adding mending mushrooms, therasprouts, and shoots of the panacea plant that only grow within the temples, and then combining it with a curaga solution. Restores 1,500 HP to the drinker. Phoenix Down A mystical item said to be made from the feathers of the phoenix, a mythological bird from the dim, distant past. The item itself is from the land of Wa, which vanished centuries ago. Revives an incapacitated (K.O.) target. Ether A tonic made by dissolving wind drake wing, alraune petals, megalodon fang and treant root in an aspir solution for five weeks, then extracting the clear fluid that accumulates at the top. Restores 40 MP to the drinker. Turbo Ether A tonic made by decocting wind drake tears, mandragora petals, chomper juice and treant fruit for six weeks and then diluting it with an aspir solution. Restores 150 MP to the drinker. Antidote At the bottom of these leaves is herbal medicine containing poisonal, a substance that instantly counteracts almost all forms of poison in the body. It tastes as bitter as drinking poison. Relieves the target of poison. Eye Drops Eye drops consisting primarily of pure distilled water in a small vial. Its primary use is flushing foreign objects out of the eyes, but it is also effective for bloodshot eyes, eye fatigue, and pollen allergies. Relieves the target of blind. Echo Herbs An herbal medicine used with minimal preparation. The leaves are ground up and swallowed to cure throat ailments. Relieves the target of silence. Wakeup Bell A magical bell that rings loudly and violently to wake even the deepest of sleepers. It is very popular among adventurers, especially those who have trouble getting up in the morning. Relieves the target of sleep. Balsam An ointment made by kneading together several types of herbs. When applied to the base of the throat of victims of the dread state, it will immediately calm them and relax their breathing. Relieves the target of dread. Remedy A powdered medicinal compound that contains small doses of medicine for each of the status ailments. Relieves the target of various status ailments. Bomb Fragment A portion of a bomb, a creature that went extinct back in the Age of Myths. It has been completely dried out and wrapped tight. No one really knows if it is really made from a bomb, but the effect is real enough. Deals moderate fire damage to all enemies (or allies). Antarctic Wind An ice crystal that never melts. It is found in the Antarctic, where it is said to form when Luxendarc enters an ice age. Raising it up and chanting causes a fierce, cold wind to shoot forth. Deals moderate water damage to all enemies (or allies). Zeus's Wrath A sphere of lightning said to contain the wrath of Zeus, father of the gods and ruler of the world in the Age of Myths. Deals moderate lightning damage to all enemies (or allies). Tengu Yawn A small vial containing the yawn of a tengu, a supernatural flying creature from the land of Wa, a mysterious island nation that vanished centuries ago. Deals moderate wind damage to all enemies (or allies). Earth Drum A conch shell containing the thunderous sound of the Titans, a race of giants that are said to have opposed the gods in the Age of Myths. Deals moderate earth damage to all enemies (or allies). Gold Hourglass An hourglass filled with glittering gold sand from the Celestial Realm. When raised to the sky, its contents burst forth, robbing the target of its color and time. Applies stop effect to all enemies (or allies). Light Curtain A barrier of light that embodies the bitter cry of an old wizard who lost the one he loved because of his abuse of powerful magic. It reflects all magic. Applies reflect effect to target. Lilith's Kiss A kiss from the goddess who was transformed into a hideous monster after her children were killed by the jealous wife of the man she loved. Effect of aspir on the target. Beast Liver The dried and shrunken liver of a beast. Even so, it is still about the size of a fist. It is carried around on a cord that has been passed through a hole made in one corner. It is extremely bitter and used in restoratives, among other things. Can be used in compounding. Hard Scale A transparent scale about the size of a man's palm. Annual growth rings can be seen faintly, numbering about 250. When struck with a metal rod, a hard, clear sound lingers in the air for a little while. Can be used in compounding. Insect Antenna A winding insect that looks like a giant fern. It is covered with fine hairs, and when shaken, glowing scales like those from butterfly wings flutter down endlessly. Can be used in compounding. Monster Fiber A strange fiber that never dries out, even after being cut off for several years. No one knows what part of the creature it comes from, but the eerie pattern that flickers upon it is quite disturbing. Surprisingly, it gives off a nice smell. Can be used in compounding. Spirit Bone The bone of a noncorporeal spirit, which is strange because it should not have a physical form. It is nearly invisible until held up in the sun, at which point its shape is just barely discernible. Can be used in compounding. Phlogiston A strange substance in a suspicious-looking sealed flask. It is said that the substance is released when burning some sort of material, but exactly which material remains a mystery. Can be used in compounding. Permacrystal An extremely cold crystalline body that is formed from giant snowflakes and never melts. Each one has a unique shape, but is always about the size of a man's palm. Can be used in compounding. Fairy Wing A transparent wing made of a delicate material as colorful as stained glass. It is exceedingly light, resilient, and beautiful, but has a slightly offensive odor. Can be used in compounding. Teleport Stone A strange mineral also known as memory stone. It memorizes the quickening of the pulse that happens at the entrance of a dungeon, and then when its user raises it up and chants later on, it instantly takes up the entire party back to that spot. Returns to dungeon entrance. Weapons Shields Head Armor Torso Armor Accessories